One Last Visit
by chessax
Summary: Fleet Captain Pike pays a visit to the Enterprise


One Last Visit

The Enterprise was to meet with the Sullivan to pick up a passenger to take to Orbital Station

Three. A routine run ,except for the passenger. Christopher Pike, now a Fleet Captain, former captain of the Enterprise.

Kirk inspected every deck, checked every routine with the help of Spock. He wanted nothing to reflect badly on his new captaincy. Now, to wait.

Kirk hovered near Uhura's post, ready to hear the incoming transmission. Uhura glanced up at him and smiled. He could hear it at the Captain's chair, but that was not Kirk's way. He had to be right there, on the mark.

Kirk glanced at Spock, at his science post, serenely checking data. Not a word of Pike's visit. Spock was Vulcan. Still, Spock had been under Pike's command for eleven years. He should show something. At times, Kirk wondered what went through Spock's head.

"Captain, ready to beam on board."

Kirk smiled. "It's an honor to have you on board, sir." Kirk had still been watching Spock and he saw the science officer straighten up and lift his head at Pike's voice . Unmistakable. "Spock." The Vulcan turned to look at him. "Would you care to see to our guest and show him around? Not that he needs a tour."

Kirk was giving his privilege of greeting a Starfleet officer of high rank to Spock. He would have several hours to spend with his former captain.

"Yes, sir." Spock stood up. "Thank you, sir."

As Spock left the bridge, Uhura smiled at Kirk. "You are the nicest guy."

As Spock walked in the transporter room, their visitor arrived. A tall man, blue eyed and dark haired wearing the gold shirt of command. He looked the same, but with three bands of gold braid on each wrist cuff, symbol of his new rank.

"Spock" he said with delight.

Spock gave a rare smile and a Vulcan greeting and both men left to explore the ship.

A few hours later, they appeared on the bridge

"Attention on deck" Uhura called out. Everyone stood, as Kirk greeted the former captain. "Carry on." Uhura repeated the command and the bridge crew sat down again.

Spock went to his science post, looking more relaxed than Kirk had ever seen him. If he wasn't a Vulcan, Kirk swore he would have been grinning ear-to-pointed-ear.

Kirk shook Pike's hand. "Let's have a drink in my private quarters."

Before they left, Pike tapped his fingers on the bridge rail. "I remember when they painted this and the door red. I hated it. It seemed so annoying and distracting. I liked the bridge as it was. But they did put in a much better viewscreen."

As they walked down the hallway, Pike told Kirk that he missed the Enterprise. He had a wonderful time, visiting Scotty in Engineering, then in the rec room, greeting the crew. He was pleased that many of the crew remembered him so fondly.

In Kirk's quarters, Pike glanced around.

Kirk waved at one of the chairs. "Sit down, sir."

"You are a captain now, just call me Chris."

"All right, I'm Jim. I have some Saurian brandy if that is fine with you."

"It is. I don't drink much."

Kirk poured drinks for both of them. "Speaking of drink, my doctor found several bottles that your medical personnel left behind,"

Pike grinned. "Good old Phil. He would play bartender. Sometimes he and Scotty would have drinking contests. How much did he leave here?"

"Quite a lot. McCoy made a lovely display of them behind glass. It's all still in Sickbay."

"It was good to see everyone again. I caught Sulu in the rec room and mentioned his shirt. He's now helmsmen, quite the promotion. And, of course, visiting with Scotty and Spock."

"He missed you." Kirk said.

"Spock was so withdrawn when he came here. Mentally, he was still a kid. He didn't have an easy time at the Academy, although he excelled in his classes. I don't think he had an easy time on Vulcan, either. I asked him once if he was homesick and he said that he had no home."

Kirk stated, "I've never heard him speak of his family or his planet Vulcan."

Pike nodded. "He spent most of his time alone until I ordered him into the rec room to socialize. He would pull double shifts to get out of it. So, I would go in with him. Some of my crew, like Tyler and Colt, made a special effort to befriend him. I taught him to play chess, which he loves."

"I play chess with him now. He also brings his Vulcan harp to the rec room. I consider myself very fortunate to have him as my First Officer."

"I did too. I had the best officers and the best ship. Don't let them take you off the Enterprise."

"Do you miss this, Chris?"

"Is it that obvious? But I'm now Fleet Captain. I'm going to take a couple weeks off. Go to a colony planet, maybe Mars, do some camping and horseback riding. Then report back to duty."

Their talk moved from the Enterprise to travel to horses. They were surprised when the intercom spoke up, informing them that they'd reached Orbital Station Three. The two men stood up and stretched.

Kirk walked with Pike to the transporter room. "Where are you going when you get off your vacation on Mars? Or is it classified?"

Pike shook his head and groaned. "One of Starfleet's dumbest ideas and I'm in charge of it. They are sending out cadets to train. But, instead of with regular crews, they have several ships that are ready to be scrapped. They are falling apart and the kids are going to fly in them. They even have a couple of Class J starships."

Kirk winced. "You have my full sympathy. For how long?"

"Who knows? Several people, including me, said this is a bad idea. But Starfleet says it's cost effective. So they will keep this up until someone gets hurt."

The doors swooshed as they entered the transporter room.

"Time to go, Jim. I wish you the best."

"Goodbye, Chris. I hope to see you again, soon.'


End file.
